My Love What to do Next
by valvalstone
Summary: Raven is in LOVE with Robin. This explained what she has done over time. Based on personal experience. Please review. Robin and Raven


Raven's Dilemma

Robin and Raven are good friends but she wants more. Beast Boy has been a best friend for her. Which will she choose? Which should she choose? What to do.

For a few days, Raven and Robin have been talking, A LOT, flirting with each other. He made her happy. Ever since the day she met him, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She fantasized about them together and what ever nights she had a dream, he was in that dream. The only problem was, was that he wasn't very good at explaining or showing how he felt about her. When they talked in privacy they had a lot of fun together but in front of other team mates they didn't show any gesture that they talk. The only thing they did to show that they liked each other was a playful competition. They would tap the other persons shoulder and move to the opposite side so they wouldn't see who it was. It would be several times a day. Every day raven would hang out with beast boy at the same place and time. She would talk to him about how much she loves Robin and he would talk about how much he likes Terra. Everything was perfect… Almost.

Ravens Pov

Yes! I got Robin twice today so far. It's a weird thing we do the shoulder tap but it's the only way I know if he likes me. Sometimes I get nervous that he and Starfire hang out too much. I know she is dating aqualad and I know that they are only friends, best friends, but I can't help from feel that he still has feelings for him. They used to go out and he was her first kiss. It feels kind of weird for me. Oh well. He told me that he's the only person he likes and I trust him. So far everything's going well. I'm in shock that someone like him can like someone like me. To me, he is perfect. That is the only way I can describe him. Perfect. He's smart, talented, fun to be around, nice, heroic, and just doesn't seem to have a single flaw. I told him to his face that he is perfect and his response was 'I don't even compare.' That was the moment I fell in love with him. Those words rang in my head like a bell that kept moving. I call him Mr. Perfect. Nothing could ruin this.

Today is a new day. Robin and I haven't talked in a while but we still do the shoulder tap thing. I'm glad to know that he still likes me. I don't know what happened. Did I say something wrong? I don't know what to do. I'm trying to get beast boy to talk to him and tell him I love him or at least encourage him to ask me out. I guess the only thing I can do is wait. I can't stop thinking about him. I need him here with me. I can't go on wondering if he still likes me or not. I need to know but I'm shy and can't really be myself when I talk or ask him something like that. I guess I can ask Starfire to talk to him for me. Oh and she broke up with Aqualad. Now she is dating speedy. I'll see if she can talk to him for me.

I talked to Star. She said that she just can't get him to talk. She can't encourage him to ask me out because he is mad at her for some reason and she doesn't even know what she did. Perhaps it was something she said in English because she really isn't used to earth yet. The poor tamaranian. Beast Boy also failed. He tried to talk to Robin but Robin was in a hurry and didn't have the time. I'm just so close to Robin. I feel like he is perfect for me. Both of my friends failed so I guess the only thing I can do is to talk to him myself. I think he still likes me but there is no way to know for sure. We aren't tapping each others shoulders anymore. One day it just stopped.

I talked to him…I could hardly speak. It's different when we are talking to have fun but I was serious and I wanted to ask him out while he likes me but he didn't have his mask on. I looked deep into his crystal blue eyes and I just melted. What I said, I hardly remember. My brain went fuzzy but I felt as is I would pass out but I stayed on my feet. I know one of the things I asked was if he still liked me and he said yes. I asked for a hug and he gave me one. Our first hug. A meaningful one but it didn't last long. Control freak was loose and we had to take care of him. For half of the battle I didn't have my head screwed on straight. I was so happy. It was like I was high just from that one simple gesture. I know that a hug from someone isn't really that big of a deal but it was all I could get right now. I will get more. I'm sure of it.

I asked him out today. Who said that guys always have to make the first move? I walked up to him. He was in a hurry again so I made it quick and simple. I went up to him but halfway into my question I froze and realized what I was getting myself into. I continued on thoughts of happiness. I asked him out. His answer was that he doesn't want to be in a relationship right now.. I was heart broken. I watched him hurry off and I kept my cool until he was out of sight. I broke into tears. I didn't want to see anyone for a few days. I didn't know if he really didn't want to be in a relationship or the fact that he just doesn't like me anymore. I'm afraid to ask him again if he likes me. I don't want to annoy him.

Through my tough times, Beast Boy was there to comfort me. He explained to me that he asked Terra out and she said that she doesn't know. She liked him before when beast boy didn't. They went out for a long time until Terra told him that they should see other people. Now beast boy is still in love with her but she doesn't like him back. I don't want to tell him the truth. It would break his heart. I don't want to break his heart like mine is. We hang out a lot and one day when I figured out that I have feelings for him I asked him if he likes me back. He said yes. All sorts of people are telling him that he should ask me out but he just tells them that he has his eyes on someone else at the moment. I think that it is kind of weird that we both like eachother but we both are in love with other people. He is unlike anyone I have ever liked before.

I made a risky move. I told Robin straight up that I love him. I told him that I love him and care about him and that I have wanted to tell him that for the longest time. He didn't say a word. I was both embarrassed and proud at the same time. I was happy that I finally got up the nerve to tell him but I was scared that that might have made things awkward between us. I asked him what he thought and he didn't say anything. I asked him if he was stunned. That was a stupid question. Of course he was stunned. I asked if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He said it was good. That was the longest conversation we had in a while. And that was all that was needed to be said. From then, every time I saw him, he would send a smile my way.

Weeks have gone by and now it is Christmas time. All I want for Christmas is Robin. I think he still likes me because we talk a little bit here and there but the shoulder tapping has come to a complete stop. I have recovered from my broken heart. I'm sure now that I don't like beast boy anymore but it is clear that he still likes me. He is still in love with Terra though. I would give robin a candycane here and there. It was my lame way of telling him I still love him. He would smile and take the candycane to where ever he was going. Star and I are best friends now because of Robin. I tried to get her to talk to him and she did several times successfully but I think that made thinks weird between them, not between me and Robin. She broke up with speedy and dated a few people. Now I think she is with Cyborg. I'm not to sure at the moment. It sounds like I'm saying she is a whore but she's really nice. Anyway I keep trying to talk to ask Robin to the movies or just to go out but he is always working. I hardly see him now. My birthday is coming up so I guess I can just wait and see what happens.

**I hope you liked it. Sorry that is all that I have for now. I am basing this off personal experience so only time can tell what happens next. Any advice for Raven? What should she do now? It seemed to fit my life perfectly so I just changed the characters. Please review. And also if any Phineas and Ferb people are reading this check out my story Trouble Once Again. Tell me how I am as an author. Thanks! Now click the review button!**


End file.
